


Midnight Extras

by ParadoxMage



Series: Midnight Messages Expanded [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Conversations, F/F, Late Night Conversations, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxMage/pseuds/ParadoxMage
Summary: A collection of extra pieces and snippets directly relating to the story Midnight Messages.





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick heads up when reading these. They will vary a good deal. Some of these will be short text logs, barely a few hundred words. Others might be longer. 
> 
> Another important note. They are not posted in chronological order. I will note when the scene takes place in the notes before each chapter, so look for that or it might get confusing.
> 
> That is all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amélie and Lena discuss their lives before... well, just before, I suppose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, here's the first of those snippets. This is just a little text convo that I didn't end up adding to the main story because... I don't know, I just ended up not adding it. But I figured I'd post it here.
> 
> Chronologically it takes place when Amélie is still in Talon.

**Hey Amé**

**Yes?**

**Do you remember what you were like?**

**Before all of this**

**…**

**That is a difficult question**

**Sorry**

**I know it was a bit presumptuous**

**It’s alright if it’s not something you’re ok with discussing right now**

**Or ever**

**Thank you for the offer**

**But I think that I can answer**

**Where else would I talk about this than here with you?**

**Just give me a minute to collect my thoughts**

**Yeah**

**Sure thing**

**Take as much time as you need**

**…**

**I think I was...**

**How do I phrase this?**

**Softer?**

**My life before**

**What I remember**

**Had less of an edge**

**I wasn’t a passive woman**

**You didn’t stay in the spotlight very long unless you were willing to reach out and take it**

**What did you do?**

**I was a dancer**

**Ballet**

**You must’ve been beautiful**

**I think…**

**I think I was**

**Gérard used to bring me flowers**

**Like clockwork**

**He’d be there with a bouquet after every single show**

**And even when I’d just left a stage ringing with the applause of thousands**

**That was when I really felt proud**

**Felt beautiful**

**Felt loved**

**…**

**I did not know I still had those memories**

**Do you wish that you could forget?**

**You seem to be asking many hard questions tonight chérie**

**Sorry**

**It's fine**

**You are well aware that I have no problem telling you when you have crossed a line**

**Yeah**

**But I just want to be sure**

**I want to know that you’re ok**

**Thank you**

**That truly means a lot to me**

**And no**

**I lost so much of my mind**

**I still feel the missing pieces like an ever present ache**

**I would never voluntarily lose a piece of myself like that**

**For better or worse**

**I think I can understand that**

**At least a bit**

**Or I’m trying to**

**Again thank you**

**That’s more than I could ask for**

**I’ve got one more question**

**If you’re alright with it**

**As you would say**

**Shoot**

**:)**

**Have you danced since?**

**No**

**Would you?**

**...**

**I do not know**

**For me it is an almost intimate experience**

**I don’t know if I could now that I am like this**

**After what they did**

**When we fight I can sorta see the dancer in you**

**Some of your movements are just so graceful**

 

**For what it’s worth**

**I think you’d be beautiful**

 

**Thank you chérie**


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Amélie discuss their pasts, and their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with another one of those extras I promised. This is just another text log I didn't add to the main body of Midnight for various reasons so I figured I'd put it in here.
> 
> Chronologically it takes place while Amélie is still in Talon, and they have not yet been discovered.

**Hey Amé**

**Do you remember your family?**

**Why do you ask?**

**I don’t know**

**Just been thinking I guess**

**About what?**

**Mine**

**My family I mean**

**It’s just that I never really got to meet them**

**Not in any meaningful way**

**Crisis got them when I was barely old enough to remember**

**Sometimes I wish I didn’t**

**I’m sorry for your loss** **  
** **I did not know**

**It’s alright**

**What do you remember of them?**

**I’ve only got the one clear memory**

**My mum was reading to me**

**Some really old book that had to be more than a century old**

**The Hobbit or something like that**

**Anyway that’s about it**

**The sound of her voice and the feeling of being held**

**Lena...**

**I’m fine**

**Honest**

**I came to terms with it a long time ago**

**Very well**

**What about you?**

**Did you have any family?**

**I think so**

**It’s a bit fuzzy**

**I remember little things**

**My father had a booming laugh and he always smelled like cigars**

**My mother was always perfectly composed but she had the kindest eyes**

**I have a few snapshots of memories**

**Sun off the water near the Château**

**Being tucked into bed**

**But nothing close to what I know I should remember**

**It’s like a word that’s on the tip of your tongue**

**You know it**

**You can feel the place it should reside**

**But it just won’t come to you**

**God Amé**

**I can’t imagine**

**Do you reckon they’re still alive?**

**I know for a fact they are not**

**My father died 4 years ago**

**My mother a year after that**

**Maybe you could find out where they’re buried**

**Ask Sombra**

**Next time you’re in France you could visit them**

**I think**

**I would like that**

**I’m glad**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one this time around, but that is probably gonna change. I have something... let's say interesting planned next. That is, if I get my butt in gear and finish it up. Cross your fingers!
> 
> See you next time.


	3. Relapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while huh?  
> ...  
> Oh boy. This'll be fun.
> 
> Chronologically this takes place after the events of Midnight Messages. In this scenario Amélie was eventually accepted into Overwatch and now has their full trust.

She does not know where she is. Some back alley somewhere. She does not remember arriving here. She doesn’t even know the time or the date.

Someone is approaching from the major street she intuitively knows the alley breaks away from. The footsteps come closer, a blue light accompanying them, growing brighter against the red brick walls as the person approaches.

Suddenly she is there. Lena gives a quick wave, moving closer to her. Her mouth is moving but she can’t seem to make out the words. Dimly, Amélie feels confused and something approaching worried. They are not that far apart. In fact, Lena is standing directly in front of her now, reaching up to cup a hand against her cheek.

She looks worried. Her lips keep moving silently, but now she is close enough that she can read them. “Are you okay?”

She doesn’t want Lena to be worried. She tries to answer, but no words come to her mind and her mouth does not speak as she wants it too.

She stares at her in confusion and something that’s not quite sharp enough to be frustration, not understanding what is happening.

Lena’s hands are on her shoulders now, shaking her lightly. Amélie wishes she would stop. It makes it hard to think and she is already having trouble.

Lena reaches out to grab her right hand. Dully, Amélie realizes she is holding a knife. She stares at it blankly. She does not remember having it. It gleams silver in the dim light that reaches them.

She feels her arm move, lightning fast and through molasses at the same time.

She feels the knife push through Lena’s iconic jacket, feels it push deeper.

Lena stumbles back, mouth open in a soundless shout.

Amélie looks down at the knife.

It gleams red now.

There is a burst of blue light from Lena’s form and then she is standing upright in front of her again, and her jacket is not red like the knife is.

Lena backs away slowly, mouth still moving silently.

She thinks she recognizes her name on her lips.

She follows Lena, pushing her back towards one of the alleys walls. When they are within a foot of the rough bricks Amélie feels her hands grab Lena’s shirt and throw her backwards against the wall.

She hears the crack of Lena’s head impacting the masonry.

While Lena is stunned she feels her hands move to a small panel on the accelerator. She stabs it with the knife, sparks spraying from the device.

The blue light dims, flickers, and fades.

Lena is starting to come out of her momentary daze. She stares down at the accelerator in horror, her eyes moving back up to stare in terror at Amélie’s.

Somewhere inside her there is screaming and panic and fear and desperation, but none of that stops the knife from slicing open Tracer’s throat from ear to ear. Lena’s hands go up to the wound in her neck, feeling her own blood pour past her fingers with no way of stopping it.

She stares at her. Just stares.

And then says something.

This time she hears it.

“Amélie,

Why?”

◇ ◇ ◇

She sits bolt upright in bed and _screams_.

She feels her voice breaking and cracking under the strain, all that fear and pressure and horror that had built and built and built and built finally able to be released in one wordless cry of loss.

She curls up in a ball, skin sticky with sweat and sobs, tears dripping down her face in an endless stream.

Words come with them, jumbled and confused and making almost no sense, but one thing keeps being repeated.

“I’m so sorry Lena, so sorry, Lena, I’m so sorry, Lena, sorry, so sorry, Lena, I’m so, Lena, sorry, I’m so sorry, Lena, sorry, sorry, sorry, Lena, Lena, sorry, I’m so sorry, sorry, Lena.”

Arms wrap around her soft and warm and comforting.

She tries to throw them off at first, but they just keep coming back and she gives up, allowing herself to be held and comforted.

Someone is speaking to her.

“It’s ok Amé, it’s ok, I’m ok, you didn’t hurt me, I’m alright, it’s all ok, you’re ok, it’ll all be ok.”

Over and over and over and over and over.

And slowly, ever so slowly, she starts to believe it.

Eventually, her sobbing starts to ease and the heave of her shoulders settles down to regular, if shaky, breathing.

Hesitantly, she uncurls from the tight ball she pulled herself into, feeling the arms around her loosen, allowing her to move away.

Turning to face her she realizes that the room is still dark.

An image flashes in front of her eyes. Lena’s throat cut cleanly, blood spilling from between her fingers, a cry still on her lips.

_“Why?”_

She lunges for the bedside lamp, yanking on the chain with far more force than is necessary but she doesn’t care. She has to know that Lena is alright.

As soon as the light is burning the shadows from the room she whirls about, taking in Lena’s form as quickly as she can.

Hair askew, face worried, small bags under her eyes. No wounds to speak of.

She is ok.

Amélie chokes back a sob and throws her arms around her, Lena reciprocating instantly without a word, rubbing a hand up and down her back in slow, calming movements.

“Shhh. It’s alright dear, it’s alright. It was just a nightmare. It’s all ok.”

Amélie grips her tighter, not wanting to let go, never wanting to let go.

If she just keeps holding on to Lena then nothing bad will ever happen to her.

Lena sits there calmly, whispering gentle assurances, arms wrapped around her, secure and warm and safe.

Amélie presses her face into her shoulder, doing her best to absorb every detail. The feel of her, the smell of her, the sight of her.

This has to be real.

This is the truth.

She clings tighter still.

Lena squeezes back.

“It’s ok love.”

“It’ll all be ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... That was interesting. I can't wait to see how you guys will react to this. Oh boy.
> 
> Quick side note here, I recently rebooted my Tumblr! Prior to recent events it was... ok basically non-existent. I used it to post short fics I wrote based on art a few times and then sort of... let it die out. Why did I start it back up again you ask? I don't know! But I did! If any of you are interested you can find me at paradoxmage117.tumblr.com. I'll be posting things as they come both on here and on the Archive, so don't feel like you're missing anything, it's just another source.
> 
> Alright, see you guys soon (hopefully).


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena awakens to a memory she wishes she could forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Fun fact, most of the other extras I've posted were written during the main body of Midnight, but this one was actually written much later. Don't know why, but I found that interesting so I figured I'd share.
> 
> Anyway, chronologically this takes place while Amélie is still in Talon.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Amé**

**Please**

**I need you to answer**

**Please**

**I am here**

**What is it?**

**I…**

**I had a dream**

**Or I dreamed a memory**

**It was something that happened**

**And god it was so awful**

**What happened in your dream chérie?**

**He was on a rampage**

**He was hurting people**

**We had to stop him**

**Who?**

**Doomfist**

The name makes her go cold. Of all the malicious and horrific people that Talon employs amongst its ranks, he is perhaps the most terrifying. He is incredibly strong, and an unparalleled fighter, with his gauntlet bringing him up to his own level.

But the scariest thing about him is that he is clever.

 

Lena is still talking.

**He nearly beat us Amé**

**He took out Genji like it was nothing**

**And then he**

**He**

**I don’t know how he did it Amé**

**He was so fast**

**I didn’t think it was possible**

**Lena**

**What happened**

**He lashed out**

**Right into the place I blinked to**

**He ripped the accelerator right off me**

**Mon dieu**

**Lena**

**Are you alright**

**No**

**Not even a little**

**There’s a reason I still dream about it**

**It’s been more than five years and it still haunts me**

**Before that happened I was already having nightmares about getting flung back into the Slipstream**

**And then those nightmares came true**

**It really happened**

**And it was so horrible Amé**

**Nothing was real**

**Time wasn’t real**

**Space wasn’t real**

**I wasn’t real**

**Everything kept shifting and changing**

**I faded in and out**

**They said I was in there for two hours but it felt like two years**

**I came out of it and I wasn’t sure if I was even real**

**…**

**You still feel that don’t you**

**How did you know?**

**Because I know you**

**And I know what it is like to be unmade**

**You’re right**

**I’m still afraid**

**I’m still afraid that these blankets are going to dissolve into light**

**That this room is gonna break apart around me**

**That my body will fade away**

**And you’re gonna be gone**

**And it’ll just be me**

**Always and never, everywhere and nowhere, for infinity and no time at all**

**How do I know this is real**

**How do I know this isn’t just punishment from whatever fucked up god made this shit world**

**How do I know that you’re really talking to me**

**Because you can feel it**

**Deep down you know**

**This is real**

**I am real**

**You are really here**

**You are really speaking to me**

**I will always be here for you**

The truth hurts.

And Lena is in enough pain.

It is better to spare her.

**I want to believe that**

**I really do**

**I just wish I could hold onto you**

**I wish that I could grab on tight and never let go**

**Maybe then I’d know you wouldn’t disappear**

**Even if I cannot touch you I will still be your anchor**

**I will hold you to this world with nothing but my words if I have to**

**I will NOT ALLOW you to disappear**

**You are staying with me**

**Understand?**

**Yeah**

**I do**

 

And she well and truly means it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- paradoxmage117.tumblr.com


	5. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amélie and Lena discuss events of the past, and the way they paved the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! So before I sort out timeline stuff I need to give some credit, since this chapter was inspired by BZArcher, quite a while ago in fact. He left a comment on one of the chapters of the original Midnight Messages, and that got my wheels turning. I outlined this then, forgot about it, rediscovered it, wrote it, forgot about it, and then eventually found it once again! So yeah, thanks Archer, this ones for you.
> 
> Anyway, timeline.
> 
> This takes place after the end of Midnight Messages, I'd say several months after, but no more then a year. In this eventuality Amé has been accepted as a member of Overwatch and is trusted by all. She and Lena are together, and happy.
> 
> One more thing. In this chapter there is a heavy amount of referencing to a series of events in the main body of Midnight Messages. You should recognize it pretty quickly if you've read it, but if you want the specific references check Chapters 9-14 (Which sounds like a lot, but they're all pretty short so it's not too bad).
> 
> Alright, now that that's out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy.

“You remember last year when you tried to cut contact with me for a few weeks?”

 

Amélie looked up from the slender volume she had been reading, directing her gaze over to the smaller woman in a chair across from her in the common area.

 

“That came out of nowhere. Is something on your mind?” she asked.

 

Lena shifted in her seat slightly, her face a confused mixture of emotions too jumbled to read.

 

“Yeah, you could say that. You remember what happened after you told me what you’d done?”

 

Amélie couldn’t help but feel a twist deep in her gut as her mind flicks back to that time. She thought she had lost Lena for good then. Thinking about it now makes her fear, rather irrationally, that she will lose her again.

 

“Yes,” she says slowly. “After I contacted you again you did not speak to me for perhaps a week, and then suddenly began to text me again.”

 

Lena nods affirmatively. 

 

“Y’know,” she starts. “You never asked me why I came back. I mean,  _ I _ probably would’ve asked. Zero contact for a week and then out of the blue I’m back. Doesn’t that strike you as odd?”

 

Amélie looks at Lena hard, trying to see where she is slowly but surely leading them.

 

“Lena?”

 

Lena’s gaze moves from Amélie’s eyes to the wall behind her.

 

“Do you want me to ask?”

 

Lena nods quickly, apparently happy that she’s said enough to get Amélie to this point on her own. It seems the words will not come to her easily.

 

“Very well. Why did you start to text me again after that week break?”

 

Instead of the verbal tirade she rather expected, Lena simply passes her phone over, a message window open and ready, the date informing her they’re from a little more than a year ago.

 

“What does this have to do with anything?” Amélie asks, confused.

 

“Take another look” replied Lena, her voice noticeably softer then normal.

 

Amélie looks back down at the phone once again, and this time her eyes register something peculiar about the window. The name of the contact is redacted and the profile is a familiar skull shape, the text on one side of the window a distinctive shade of purple.

 

“Sombra?” she asks.

 

Lena nods silently.

 

“What does she have to do with this?” asked Amélie, now more confused than ever.

 

“Read it.”

 

Turning her eyes back to the screen, she begins to read the year old conversation, and it quickly becomes apparent what this has to do with Lena’s line of questioning.

 

⬦ ⬦ ⬦

 

**Hola chica**

**Who the hell are you?**

**And how the hell did you get this number?**

**Let’s just say we have a mutual friend**

**If you’re wondering who then why don’t you think about the only other person you ever send texts to from this phone**

**You can’t be serious**

**That’s right chica**

**I’m a friend of Amélie’s**

**Wait a sec**

**That skull icon**

**You’re that hacker aren’t you**

**Sombra**

**There you go!**

**I was wondering how long it would take you**

**Not bad**

**You still didn’t tell me how the hell you got this number**

**And why are you talking to me anyway?**

**We’re kinda on opposite sides in case you’d forgotten**

**Most people would say the same thing about you and Amélie**

**That’s different**

**Believe me I’m well aware**

**That’s actually the answer to your second question**

**What the hell are you on about?**

**I’m gonna keep this simple**

**I know what’s been going on between you and Amé**

**And let’s not bother with the whole ‘How do you know?’ thing ok**

**Worlds best hacker, remember**

**I don’t care how you know**

**I don’t see how it concerns you**

**Oh it definitely concerns me**

**I don’t give a damn about you, but I care about Amélie, and she needs you**

**So stop ignoring her and text her back**

**What do you mean she needs me?**

**Isn’t it obvious?**

**Without you she’s falling apart**

**Do you really not know what you mean to her?**

**Do you?**

**As it happens, yes**

**And I know how much she means to you**

**You’re helping no one here**

**She wants to talk to you**

**You want to talk to her**

**So just do it**

**I…**

**I don’t know if I can**

**What do you mean?**

**Oh**

**This is about her cutting contact isn’t it**

**Of course it is!**

**She just stopped**

**She could’ve been dead or reconditioned or tortured or worse**

**And she just left me here**

**Staring at my phone for hours every night**

**Hoping against hope that she’d answer me**

**Praying that something terrible hadn’t happened**

**I thought I’d never see her again**

**And then she comes out and says that she stopped talking to me of her own**

**Free**

**Will**

**Do you have any idea what that felt like?**

**Do you?**

**Of course I don’t**

**But I do seem to know something you don’t**

**What?**

**Go on, tell me**

**Isn’t this what you live for?**

**Sombra, the hacker who has dirt on everyone**

**Go on, what do you know that I don’t?**

**That Amélie was trying to PROTECT YOU!**

**Hurting you is the last thing she wants**

**That’s why she tried to cut herself out of your life**

**Do you think it made her happy?**

**I don’t understand**

**Think about it**

**What do you think is going to happen to you two?**

**You think it’ll end well?**

**Honestly, I try not to think about it**

**Why?**

**Because**

**Then I have to recognize that this is going to end one day**

**And it’ll probably end bloody**

**Exactly**

**Amé knows that too, and she’s terrified of it**

**In her mind she’s already been lost and she’s not worth saving**

**But YOU**

**You she can do right by**

**She managed to convince herself that if she stopped talking to you now it would soften the blow when things end**

**Because they will, just like you both know**

**Ok fine**

**Then why did she break her silence?** **  
** ****

**If she was so convinced that not talking to me was the right thing to do, why did she crack?**

**What made her change her mind?**

**Not what**

**Who**

**Me**

**You?**

**Yup**

**Why?**

**You won’t believe me if I tell you**

**I’m a time traveling lesbian who’s best friends with a gorilla from the moon and has been conducting a clandestine relationship over text with one of the world’s deadliest snipers who in the eyes of most of the world regularly tries to kill me**

**Try me**

**I care about Amélie**

**You’re right I don’t believe you**

**Told you**

**But believe it or not, I do care about her**

**And the longer she goes without hearing from you the worse she gets**

**Pretty soon and even those idiots in Talon will start to realize their pet is acting funny**

**And if something happened to you…**

**I don’t even want to think about that**

**And something will happen to you if you don’t talk to her**

**Amé’s not the only one this is affecting you know**

**She really is hurting isn’t she?**

**Let me put it simply**

**She feels the same way you did every time you looked for a message during her silence**

**She’s given up**

**Truth be told I don’t think she blames you**

**She understands how you must feel**

**If there’s one thing Amé knows intimately, it’s betrayal**

**…**

**I hate to say it**

**But you’re right**

**I miss her**

**So much**

**Then talk to her**

**She misses you too**

**But she won’t say it**

**She’ll respect your wish for silence**

**Even if it kills her**

**What do I say to her?**

**I don’t know**

**Honestly, I don’t think it’ll matter all that much**

**She just wants to speak to you again**

**And you want to speak to her**

**So do it**

**I never thought I’d say this**

**But**

**Thank you Sombra**

**Huh**

**Never thought I’d hear that from Tracer**

**I’m off the clock**

**Call me Lena**

**Then you’re quite welcome Lena**

**Just don’t let it happen again or I will unleash every kind of hell upon you**

**I’d like to see you try**

**But trust me, this will never happen again**

**I don’t think my heart could take it**

**Good**

**Adios chica**

 

⬦ ⬦ ⬦

 

Coming to the bottom of the string of messages, Amélie gave herself a moment to let the new information sink in.

 

“Sombra,” she said slowly. Lena nodded once in acknowledgement.

 

“That sly little demon. She was responsible for our reconciliation on both sides it would seem. Remind me to thank her next time she drops by the Watch…” she trailed off as her eyes left the phone screen and returned to Lena’s face.

 

Inplace of her normal smile, Lena seemed positively downcast, almost despondent. Her entire bearing was strange, shoulders slumped, eyes locked on the carpet of the room.

 

“Lena?” asked Amélie, now starting to become worried. “Are you alright?”

 

Eyes still fixed on the ground, Lena shook her head.

 

Amélie moved from her seat, gently placing herself next to the other girl, only to have Lena slide to the other end of the couch, as though she didn’t want to be near her.

 

She followed her down the to the other end of the sofa anyway, Lena steadfastly avoiding looking at her.

 

“This is about more than just Sombra, isn’t it.”

 

Lena gave another sharp nod, once again refusing to meet Amélie’s worried eyes.

 

“What is it?” she asked. Silence greeted her words.

 

“Lena,” she started, reaching out to take the other woman’s hands, only to have her jerk them away. She tried again, and this time her cool blue hands were allowed to enfold Lena’s warm pink ones.

 

“Please, chérie, talk to me.”

 

Finally Lena speaks, quiet and without looking over at her.

“I don’t know if I would’ve spoken to you again if it wasn’t for her.”

 

“I do not think I understand. What does that have to do with this?” Amélie responds, still looking at her in confusion and worry.

 

Lena suddenly jerked her head up, finally meeting Amélie’s eyes, her own shining with unshed tears.

 

“Don’t you see! If I stopped talking to you forever then you wouldn’t have told me that Talon was about to recondition you and I wouldn’t have gotten Overwatch to attack their base and you would still be trapped there and you’d be reconditioned and I just can’t imagine that happening because I can’t lose you Amé I just can’t and I was so close to losing you and I just…”

 

As more and more words poured out of her, the tears lingering at the corners of her eyes spilled over, and Amélie pulled her into a tight embrace, feeling Lena sob into her shoulder as the tension began to leave her body like water being wrung out of a towel. Amélie simply wrapped her tight, as though reassuring her without words that she was still here, still alright and that she would never let her go.

 

“It’s ok chérie, it’s ok. There is no point imagining what could’ve been. A million things could have gone wrong, but they didn’t. You got me out, I’m ok. It’s alright.”

 

Lena buried her face deeper into Amélie’s shoulder.

 

“You don’t get it. I almost screwed everything up.”

 

Amélie gently rubbed small circles into Lena’s back, holding her as she continued to shake and shudder like a leaf in autumn.

 

“But you spoke to me and it all ended up ok. It’s ok. You did nothing wrong.”

 

“But,”

 

“No.” Amélie cut Lena off before another volley of self defeating hindsight powered thoughts could be expelled from her lips. She pulled Lena away from her, forcing her to look her in the eye, golden eyes meeting a pair of brown eyes tinged with the red of tears. “I will not let you blame yourself for something that did not happen. You saved me. I am safe. That is what matters, not what could have been.”

 

She pulled Lena in close once again, feeling her wriggle closer against her, seeking comfort from her slightly too cool body.

 

Amélie was all too happy to give it.

 

“Thank you.”

 

The words were muffled, spoken as they were into her shoulder.

 

Amélie reached up and stroked her soft brown spikes, the gentle caress a comfort to them both, a reminder that they had escaped that darker fate, and that the world now carried with it too many blessings to name.

 

“You have done the same for me chérie. You will not find judgement here.”

 

Eventually, many minutes later, Lena disentangled herself from Amélie’s embrace, wiping away her damp eyes with quick, sharp movements, affixing a somewhat watery smile in place of her normal beaming expression.

 

“Are you alright?” asked Amélie simply.

 

“Much better now, yeah.” said Lena, and her smile seemed to become a touch stronger at having said the words aloud, as though voicing them lent them more truth.

 

“I am glad. Now, I believe we are a bit late for dinner. Or to be perfectly accurate, we appear to have missed it entirely”

 

Lena’s eyes shot over to the clock hanging on the rec room wall, which only served to confirm Amélie’s statement.

 

“Shit.”

 

“Very eloquent,” Amélie said with a smile. “How about I drop by the mess hall and grab us something to eat while you pull up something on Netflix to watch?”

 

Lena smiled.

 

“Sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The return of the Sombra text, and once again it was SOOOOOOOO annoying, but SOOOOOOO worth it. I don't know why, but seeing half the conversation colored was really satisfying for me. Hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Thoughts? You guys know I always love to hear what you think of my writing. Feel free to share, it's what makes me get better.
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr- paradoxmage117.tumblr.com


End file.
